llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 2
The second Captions contest features Mario reading his mail, while a Chain Chomp approaches behind him. Winners Blue indicates first prize winner. Yellow indicates good prize winners. Mario Fan: And so it was that IRS spokesman Ludwig von Koopa went to court, blamed for the death of one Mario Mario; a tax reminder put him into a state of shock just as an epiletic Chain Chomp spotted the unfortunate plumber. Introbulus: Letter: Dear Mario, please take care of my Chain Chomp for me while I am gone. His name is Fluffy, and he likes fat Italian plumbers. Lord Wilco: Sure hope his health insurance is in that letter. Captions *Mario Fan **Mario Fan: And so it was that IRS spokesman Ludwig von Koopa went to court, blamed for the death of one Mario Mario; a tax reminder put him into a state of shock just as an epiletic Chain Chomp spotted the unfortunate plumber. *Crazykoopa **Mario: Mail first, Chain Chomps later. *Blue Boo **Chain Chomp: Mario's won $10,000,000. Tonight I shall eat him and earn big bucks, baby! **Chain Chomp: I wonder if my anti-drooling pills came in the mail today… **Chain Chomp: This is Mario's latest hit, "Mario Reads Mail!" *Ingvar Steinnes **Mario: Who's this letter fr- OOUUCCHH!!! *Ellie Marie Koopa **Mario: It just so happens that I got a letter from a SECRET ADMIRER!!! **Mario smiles as he reads the letter he got from his secret admirer. *Invader Zim **Mario: Yay! A letter from Peach! She is making me a cake! Mmm… cake. **Chain Chomp: This guy is so stupid, he doesn't even know I'm right behind him. Bowser gave me a letter telling me to eat Mario. Mmm… Mario. *Wooster **Letter: Reading this can be hazardous to your health. *gnidaplat **Mario: Hey, according to this letter from Nintendo, Chain Chomps are no longer going to be in my games, due to a decrease in their popularity. I wonder how they will take it… *Chris **Mario's typical mail delivery. *Coco **Mario is reading a note until a Chain Chomp come for him and the note for food. *Fungi **Chain Chomp: Mmm… Mail-delivering plumber… *Zeus **Chain Chomp: I wish Sushie would stop using Tidal Wave in my mouth! *Panzer Koopa **Chain Chomp: I'm so anxious to bite Mario, my left eye is starting to twitch! *Master TJ Koopa **Mario was so captivated by his mail that he didn't hear or feel the Chain Chomp's heavy breathing. *Introbulus **Letter: Dear Mario, there is a hungry Chain Chomp RIGHT BEHIND YOU! **Letter: Dear Mario, please take care of my Chain Chomp for me while I am gone. His name is Fluffy, and he likes fat Italian plumbers. *Krystal Koopa **Mario: Hmmm… This letter says "Look out behind you!" *LUDWIG_VON_KOOPA **Chain Chomp: Good thing Mario doesn't know I ate his mailbox. *Dudley Dowronger **Chain Chomp: Mmm… plumber on rye… *Horse Yoshi **Chain Chomp: Mmm… Mario for dinner… **Mom Chomp: It's impolite to stare at fat people. *Chef Torte **Mario: Hmmm… Bob-ombs Battlefield's missing its Chain Chomp again… *Lord Wilco **Sure hope his health insurance is in that letter. *David **Letter: So when you're headed for Bowser's Castle, beware. He has many forces out now. Also, watch out for that Chain Chomp behind- **Mario's ultimate test of stupidity. Category:Captions